


Conditioning (2017 Gift Exchange)

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 10:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Tony has some wild, possibly dub-conny sex with Winter Soldier!Steve.





	Conditioning (2017 Gift Exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cap iron man community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cap+iron+man+community).



**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt: Tony has some wild, possibly dub-conny sex with Winter Soldier!Steve.


End file.
